


Animal Junction

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Zoboomafoo (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Chris and Martin decide to stay with Zoboomafoo





	Animal Junction

While walking in the woods one day, brothers Chris and Martin Kratt saw something strange: a little leaping lemur that liked to bounce and play. They followed their new bouncing friend, not knowing where this adventure would end. The animals were headed just around the bend…

Chris’s eyes widen, noticing an extra-large elephant charging alongside a joyous leaping baboon. “Where are they going?”

“I don’t know.” Martin shrugs.

“How do we get there?”

Martin sighs, following them. “C’ mon, let’s go.”

The brothers follow the animals, and the lemur leads them to a certain place called Animal Junction. He hits a specific button labeled “mine” that delivers him a treat. The brothers decide to stay for a while.

“Toothbrush wants to get back to his herd,” Zoboomafoo informs the brothers, hearing that they are staying.

Chris nods. When Martin looks a bit apprehensive, Chris justifies it by stating that he is a _baby_ elephant. After helping Toothbrush, the brothers realize they have learned a lot about elephants, and they are happy they decided to stay in Animal Junction.


End file.
